What If? REWRITE
by whiteicewolf
Summary: Yes this is a rewrite of What If? Tell me if you want me to continue this or not. Summary: What if Naruto could not stand living in a village that hates him and decides to run away and Hinata following him. Along the way they meet other children that are just like them. What would happen?


**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto. **

**I know, that I have other stories and I am pretty sure that you all want to kill me for not updating them. That is not important right now. This is a rewrite of What If? I am rewriting this story because I looked back at my work and i just wanted to rewrite it since it had so many mistakes. So this is my attempt to create a better written version. Plus there is going to be some changes to the story, but will basically have the same plot idea. **

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The world is a cruel place. A place where the rich and powerful rule and the weak are suppressed. Mankind indulging themselves in their own sins. In times of peace there is still hatred among their own. How man has to deal with the problems that they themselves created. You are probably wondering how this has to do with this story. Well this is the tale, of how a village was created from all of the pain and suffering. It all started from the befriending of two children. The friendship of the village jinchuriki and the Hyuga heiress.

* * *

"Stay away from him!"

"My mom says he's a monster"

"He's a freak!"

"FREAK!"

The children yelled. The object of their brutal words was a seven year old boy. He had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes, tanned skin with whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a white shirt with a whirlpool symbol on the back with dark blue shorts.

_Why are they saying that? What did I ever do to them!_ he thought. Hearing those comments has been an everyday occurrence in his life. His name Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Having no living family he was raised in an orphanage before he was finally kicked out at the tender age of five. The caretaker saying that he was old enough to fend for himself. It was not like he minded he never liked being in the orphanage, whenever he was there the caretaker would ignore him and leave him out of all of the activities with the other children leaving him alone.

_What's the point of being alive, when you're always alone? _he thought solemnly while lightly swinging. It was then that he noticed a person sitting on the swing right next to him. She had short navy blue hair was wearing a black shirt with navy blue cargo pants.

"I-Is i-it o-okay for m-me to sit here" she asked while looking at the ground.

"You're already on the swing why are you asking me?" he replied, he noticed her flinch before nodding. They both sat there in silence.

"So what's your name?" he asked not wanting to bear the awkward silence.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuga" she replied not even looking at him.

"You know it would be a lot better if you actually faced me when you're talking"

"I-I'm s-sorry" she said while shyly looking at him. He then noticed that she had pupiless lavender eyes. He had seen some people walk around with pupiless eyes but they were never lavender.

"Your eyes look nice" he commented bringing the girl to a nice shade of red.

"Th-Thanks" she answered, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he stated They both sat in each others silence until they noticed that the sun was going to set. Noticing that Naruto stood up from his seat and faced her.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" she shyly nodded

"I'll be looking forward to it" a small blush came across her face and nodded in return.

This was the start of their friendship, it became a routine for them sitting on the swings in silence eventually they started to open up to each other and started to have conversations. It got to the point that Hinata could talk without stuttering. For once in his life Naruto was happy being able to have a person that he could call friend. Hinata being the same having a person she can talk to without having to worry about them ridiculing her. Unfortunately this happiness was short lived. The Hyuga clan elders learning that she had befriended the jinchuriki forbid her from ever seeing him again. With much begging and pleading she was able to meet Naruto once again.

They both sat on the swings in silence as the news of what Hinata as told him sunk in.

"So this is going to be the last time we're going to be together" she nodded not able to meet his gaze. Naruto stared at the sky, an emotionless face was on him.

"I'm really starting to hate this village." he muttered. A sniffle got his attention he looked to his right to see Hinata with her head facing the ground but when he looked closer he saw a tear fall to the floor.

hinata, he thought

"I don't want this to end" she cried, Naruto stood up from his swing and walked over to Hinata and gently pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"N-Naruto!" she exclaimed with a red face.

"Don't cry Hinata" he said, "our friendship is not going to end like this", he tightened the hug, "Hinata, one day, I'll create a place where others don't have to endure the pain of living like us"

"You promise?" she asked

"I promise" he smiled as he looked at her sad face and wiped away her tears, "Now don't cry over such trivial things" she nodded as she tried to stop crying. He patted her head making her look at him, "Hinata promise me that you'll try to keep on living don't give up no matter what your family says or does keep on going"

"I promise" he smiled, "You have to promise me something too" Naruto had a puzzled look "Promise me that you'll always keep on smiling, no matter what"

"Hinata" he said

"I'm sorry! I know I'm being selfish in asking you to smile when you have nothing to be happy about, but if by any chance I am able to see you just for a second I want you to see you look happy" she cried new tears started to break out before she felt his hand on her cheek. She looked at Naruto to see him giving her a real smile. It was small, but it showed all of his happiness in it.

"Hinata" he said, "I can't promise you that. There's no way I can smile living in this village. Even if it's a fake smile there's no way I can"

"I understand" Naruto was about to end the hug when Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"Please can we just stay like this for a little longer?" He nodded as they stayed like that until the sun started to set. They both ended the hug and were about to head their separate ways when Hinata called out to Naruto.

"Naruto," she said making him look at her, "Can you do it? Can you really make a place where others don't have to live like us?" Naruto only smiled.

"Yeah! Dattebayo!"

* * *

Now this is where our story begins

* * *

**whiteicewolf: Yes I chose to rewrite What If? even though I still have The After Effect and The Fox's Mask still needing to be written with. I'm just trying to get over my writers block for that. So I'm rewriting this in hope that I get inspiration and to just rewrite better. I mean when I look back at my writing, it was so bad. Then again I probably started writing it at my last year of grade school. So this is the rewrite and yes it is going to be different but it will still go in the same direction of What If?**

**Please tell me if you like this or not. Review!**


End file.
